Rozdział VIII UWM
Carcel. Jestem tu pierwszy raz od wielu tygodni. Oczywiście wszyscy się na mnie gapią. Popatrzyłem na Maximusa który szedł tuż przede mną. Chciałem warknąć na nich, lecz nie chciałem by Maximus zawiódł się na mnie. W tej chwili mialem zrobić coś by wszyscy mnie lubili. Jakby to było takie proste. Najchętniej uciekłbym jak najdalej. Może poleciałbym na Stern i znalazł tą przyjaciółkę mamy. Przecież nie wygoniłaby mnie. Chcę oderwać się od tego urodzonego w mroku i zacząć żyć naprawdę. Tak jak każdy obywatel. Nie chce władzy. Nie pragnę jej. Ja chcę po prostu by to życie było snem. Chcę się obudzić przy szczęśliwej mamie i przy ojcu który jest ze mnie dumny. Spotykało mnie coś zupełnie innego. No i jeszcze on. Pobro szedł w moją stronę: - Hej 24601! Myślałem, że nie żyjesz! Co się stało?! - Taak, już ci powiem co leży mi na wątrobie. - Nic takiego - Odburknąłem tylko. - Na pewno nic? Nie było cię z miesiąc. - Tak, wszystko w porządku - Po prostu chciał mnie zabić własny ojciec. To przecież normalne. A nie, zaraz, ojciec powinien mnie chronić przed takimi jak mój ojciec. Chociaż w zasadzie to jest mała różnica. - To dobrze, bo już się bałem, że zostanę tu sam. Cieszę się, że tu jesteś. - Aha - Czy on jest ślepy? Nie zna języku mowy ciała? Chyba nie zna, bo uwierzył mi od razu. - Co ci się stało? - Mówiłem, nic złego. - Możesz mi powiedzieć - Czy on musi się tak uśmiechać? - Uwierz mi, nic mi się nie stało. - Rozpoznałem smoka który cię porwał. - No chyba nie - Prychnąłem - To był nasz wódz - Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony, skąd on to wie? - Wiem, bo jestem jego synem. - Ty jesteś jego synem? - Zacząłem się śmiać - Uwierz mi, nie jesteś nim. - Nie jestem uznanym synem. Tylko no tym, bękartem. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Tod był niewierny Reginie? - Moja mamą zawsze mówiła, że Regina była dla żoną która wykorzystywała męża. Źle zrobiłeś, że byłeś przy niej w ostatniej chwili życia. Nie była tego warta. Pewnie dlatego tata cię pobił. Najpierw ukradłeś mu jedzenie, a potem chciałeś ulżyć jego żonie. - Znałeś ją? - Tylko z opowieści. Podobno zabiła własnego syna by jej ulubieniec mógł dostać się do tronu bez walki. Mój tata za to jest niesamowity. Pozwala mi na wszystko. Chciałem być żołnierzem i jestem w Carcerze. Nie ma chyba lepszego ojca od niego. Teraz kiedy jego syn nie żyje, to pewnie ja zostanę wodzem. Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy zastanawiałem się, czy tak się stanie i wiesz co? Wódz nie ma nikogo innego. Tylko ja mogę nim być. Więc oddaj mi pokłon, a zostaniesz moim doradcą - On chyba żartuje. - Ja mam się pokłonić tobie? - Zacząłem się śmiać - Naprawdę uwierzyłeś w tą bajeczkę o śniadaniu? Naprawdę jesteś taki głupi? - O czym ty mówisz?! Jak śmiesz tak do mnie?! - Odwróciłem się chcąc zakończyć rozmowę z tym głupkiem. Jednak ostatnie słowa przepełniły miarę - Nie odwracaj się do mnie tyłem, bo staniesz się niewolnikiem! - Nie rozkazuj mi - Warknąłem nie odwracając się. - Jak śmiesz nie słuchać się mnie! - Ponieważ właśnie obraziłeś moją mamę! - Odwróciłem się i szybko rozłożyłem go na łopatki - Ponieważ to ja będę wodzem, a nie ty. - Przecież zabiła cię własna matka! - Nie, jeśli ktoś mnie zabił to był to mój ojciec. Oddzielił mnie od mamy i brata tylko dlatego, że byłem inny! Naprawdę sadzisz, że jego postępowanie jest fair? - On by czegoś takiego nie zrobił. - Nie znasz go. To nie ty musiałaś przez pół roku znosić jego obecność. Oskarżył mnie, że zabiłem Brilla i mamę. Mówił, że to moja wina. Jednak to przez ciebie. To ty miałeś ich chronić! - Po policzku pociekła mi łza - Uważasz, że mama była zła? Była na pewno lepsza ode mnie. Spadaj stąd. Długo patrzyłem w miejsce w którym straciłem go z wzroku. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć. Chyba najgłupszy smok na tej planecie jest moim przyrodnim bratem! To nie może być prawdziwe. Jeśli ktoś ma nieślubne dziecko zazwyczaj jest wyganiany z wyspy. Jak to możliwe, że Tod się tak stoczył? Przecież moja matka była piękną smoczycą. Czemu miałby robić skok w bok? Przecież ona nic mu złego nie zrobiła. Czemu, więc ją tak ukarał? Nie miałem pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Chyba pogadam z Maximusem. Chociaż nie, nie mogę ciągle tylko do niego chodzić. Ciągle go męczę wszystkimi pytaniami i mimo, że jest dla mnie jak ojciec to nie porozmawiam z nim o tym. Furiat, do niego tym bardziej nie pójdę. Ufam mu na tym samym poziomie co Todowi, czyli zero. Zostaje mi Domin. Co sobie pomyśli o tym, że jego siostra została tak zhańbiona? Nie mogę go tak zranić. Przecież on się załamie, a ja potrzebuję bystrych umysłów które nie rozpaczają. Muszę to zachować dla siebie. Muszę działać sam. Nie mogę polegać na Furiacie. Położyłem się na ziemi i zasnąłem. Obudziłem się nagle. Mialem koszmar który choć wtedy o tym nie wiedziałem towarzyszy mi po dzień dzisiejszy. W tym śnie stoję przed tatą, a potem leżę ponieważ zaczyna mnie bić. To jest okropne. Czuję każde uderzenie jakby to się działo naprawdę. Gdy się budzę ciągle czuję ból. Bolą mnie te same miejsca. To jest najgorszy koszmar w moim życiu chociaż jestem tam tylko ja i mój tata. Pamiętam, że obudziłem się zmiany potem. Wręcz drżałem ze strachu. Nie mogłem się ruszyć. Dopiero po pewnym czasie udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Było ciemno. Trudno się dziwić, że było ciemno skoro był środek nocy. Nie wiem co robić. Nie umiem tak po prostu zasnąć po czymś takim. Muszę jednak spróbować, lecz niestety miałem rację. Upragniony sen nie przychodził. Leżałem w bezruchu, a w moim mózgu zaczął brzmieć śpiew mamy. Brzmiała tak jak zawsze - Radosna, pełna nadziei. Słysząc jej śpiew usnąłem. Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, ze następny dzień przyniesie wiele zmian. Kategoria:Urodzony w mroku